


vitamin d

by orphan_account



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a little sunlight never hurt anyone(99line in 10 sentences)





	vitamin d

**10.**

She holes herself up in the vocal practice room for too long; Sungyeon has not seen the light of day since she arrived at the company this morning.

**9.**

Her fingers strum guitar strings and press down on keyboard keys until they hurt.

**8.**

Sometimes, when she is stuck, she phones a friend: Minkyung is the first, Eunwoo second, and third...

**7.**

Yewon comes with bright smiles and a plastic bag in her hands that she rustles in Sungyeon’s face.

**6.**

“Yah, Bae Sungyeon-ssi,” Yewon nags, “You’ve been stuck in here for hours, it’s time to get some Vitamin D and eat a snack!” Sungyeon called her for help on this new song, not a break.

**5.**

With their fingers laced together, Sungyeon lets Yewon drag her outside anyway.

**4.**

Her eyes squint close as the sunlight blinds her; but as she opens them, Yewon is there in front of her with the early dusk sunset illuminating her from behind.

**3.**

They eat in the park that’s behind the company’s building, watching little kids play on the jungle gym and flying high on the swing sets.

**2.**

In the distance, she watches Yewon take their trash away—which takes longer than it should, because she gets distracted by cute tiny children who want to play with her, and she agrees to with that bright smile on her face.

**1.**

It’s important to get vitamin D from the sun, but Sungyeon doesn’t need to go outside to get her fair share of it.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about pristin on twitter!! @bigeunbi


End file.
